


easy like sunday morning

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Both of them are trans women, F/F, Omega Jack Zimmermann, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Jack wakes up and needs to use the bathroom. She does not.





	easy like sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualkon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/gifts).



> YOOOOOO THIS IS FOR ACTUALKON, MY BUDDY, MY PAL, LOVE OF MY LIFE,
> 
> This is actually their AU but they said "what if i combined the transwomen zimbits au with abo" and i was immediately like :eyes: and then they said WATERSPORTS and i was like :EYES: :EYES: :EYES:
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy.

The morning sun filters in between the curtains when Jack wakes up. She blinked her eyes open and then pressed her face into her soft pillow. Which, now that she thought about it, was not a pillow at all, but instead the breast of her girlfriend and alpha. Bitty was starting to stir now as well, though, as Jack shifted on the bed. She’d have to go to the bathroom soon; she could already feel the pressure and it made her squirm.

“Hmm?” Bitty hums. She glanced down at Jack and then smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s forehead. Jack smiled as well, her earlier need forgotten for the moment.

“Morning, Bits,” she greeted.

“Mornin’,” Bitty sighed. Her arms were wrapped around Jack’s neck, keeping her omega close. Jack felt warm and loved just being held like this. So much so, though, that she could already feel the beginnings of slick starting at her hole. She squirmed a bit, her dick getting hard beneath the sheets. With just a bit of wiggling, she made it known to Bitty.

Bitty had started dozing a bit again when she felt something poke at her thigh. A smile crossed her features and then she was on top of Jack, sitting just below her omega’s dick on Jack’s thighs. Her own wasn’t hard just yet, but it didn’t take much to get her there. Jack looked absolutely stunning in the soft morning light, laid out on the bed, her beautiful boobs prominent and nipples a rosy pink. Jack had a full body blush going and Bitty wanted to fuck her.

Jack shivered when the blankets were moved, still squirming just a bit. They’d have to change the sheets because she knew her slick was already soaking through them, though that was a problem for future them. Right now, all Jack wanted was for her Alpha to claim her again and again. Her dick twitched at the idea and Bitty honed in on the tiny movement immediately, her hands coming to wrap around it.

Bitty loved the feeling Jack’s cock in her hand; it wasn’t super thick but it hit all the right places inside of her when she was feeling up to it. Her other hand slipped between Jack’s thighs down to her hole, gathering some of the slick there and teasing Jack just a bit. She slipped her fingers in and out in a few quick motions, relishing in the breathy little noises Jack made in response. Bitty was having a ball just listening when she remembered her first goal.

She pulled her fingers from Jack’s ass and wrapped them around her pretty omega’s pretty dick. Jack closed her eyes; her hands were restless in the sheets with not much to hold onto. She felt empty now, even though Bitty’s fingers weren’t her cock, but Jack focused in on the pleasure building from having her dick stroked.

“Mm, you’re so pretty darlin’, make the best noises for me,” Bitty sighed, her hands never stopping in their motions. “You gonna cum from this for me?”

Jack whined in the back of her throat, a breathy  _ Bits _ catching when Bitty squeezed the tip on the upward stroke. She wanted to cum, but she also wanted Bitty to  _ fuck _ her, so she squirmed until Bitty let her turn over onto her stomach. Bitty took the hint pretty well, her own cock finally at full attention and  _ extremely _ interested in the proceedings. She made Jack get the lube from the drawer, still too aware of the fact that Jack was  _ not _ in heat to go in with so little prep.

“Come on, Bits, I can take it,” Jack huffed, still squirming. Bitty gave her ass one good slap to remind her who was in charge.

“Don’t get impatient, sweetpea,” she said, even as she pressed her (now lubed up) dick to Jack’s ass. Jack thrust her hips back a bit, as if daring Bitty to do it again. Bitty had no qualms with spanking Jack, and could do it for hours if she was feeling a particular way one night. Jack moaned at the feeling, still trying to get Bitty’s dick in her.

“Here we go…”

Bitty pushed in slowly, at an almost agonizing pace. Jack closed her eyes again, positively in love with the sensation of being filled. Her hands strayed to her chest, fingers finding her nipples easily and giving them little tugs with every inch forward. Bitty managed to get all of herself into Jack and laid herself down on Jack’s back. Jack turned her head to look back at her alpha, her hips canting back to remind Bitty that they weren’t exactly resting.

“My, you are  _ bold _ this morning!” Bitty laughed, though she did sit up a bit.

“You love it,” Jack accused. Bitty shrugged a bit, knowing she was guilty, and then gave her hips a tug. Jack’s ass tried to suck her back in, as if her girlfriend didn’t want her to pull out. She couldn’t fuck her proper though if she didn’t.

“Come on, honey, ease up a little,” Bitty said. Jack relaxed a bit, visibly so, and Bitty pulled back a bit more. Then, she thrust right back in.

Jack remembered immediately what had actually awoken her the moment Bitty thrust into her.

“B-Bits wait, I have to—ah!” Another sudden thrust caused Jack to cry out in pleasure, the pressure absolutely  _ amazing. _ She remembered the few times before they’d done this and she remembered asking Bitty to hold on while she went to the bathroom, but this time she didn’t exactly want to get up just yet.

“You gotta what, sweetpea?” Bitty inquired, keeping up a brutal pace. Jack didn’t bother responding, choosing instead to make a high keening noise in her throat.

“I’d love it if you kept taking me like this. Sweetheart you’re gonna make me pop my knot! Bet you’d like that, hmm? If I just… got you pregnant right here, right now.” Bitty’s steady stream of words made Jack even harder somehow. She felt something building in the pit of her stomach now, but she was afraid it was something  _ other _ than her impending orgasm.

“Bitty— I have to— have to  _ go!” _ Jack finally rasped out, still strung out as if on a high wire.

It took no time for Bitty to realize what she meant, but part of her was interested in seeing how this played out. Without even skipping a beat, Bitty managed to haul Jack back. Her girlfriend fit pretty easily into her lap, though Bitty was still interested in seeing just how debauched she could get Jack to be.

Her omega practically howled in pleasure at the new angle, making Bitty preen a bit. Jack was so caught up in it, the need finally growing to be too much, that before she knew it she was just letting it all go on one of Bitty’s thrusts in. Bitty was kind enough to stop while it happened, watching the way Jack’s piss arced through the air and landed on the bed.

Jack slumped back against her a bit, exhausted, and Bitty noticed that there was also cum dripping from Jack’s cock. At some point she had cum as well and Bitty was a little miffed to have missed  _ that _ particular sight.

“Oh, baby, you did so good,” Bitty praised, placing kisses against Jack’s shoulder. Jack mumbled something about being tired again, but Bitty had other plans for her still.

Bitty could feel her own bladder become prominent, and a slow smile crossed her features.

**Author's Note:**

> They also told me that the _only_ watersports fic in the zimbits Check Please tag is acTUALLY PIMMS??? LIKE I KNOW THE FIC BUT A L S O
> 
> anyway like and subscribe to my youtube channel


End file.
